Aurous Conflict
by zuhzoo
Summary: A fanfic of Warrior cats All about a golden little kitten, Roxi, well, that's her name to begin with. She sets off to escape her tame life for something a strange white bird helped her to find...
1. Life with twolegs and Spud

Fanfic- warrior cats: CHAPTER ONE:

Life With Twolegs and Spud

Crouching low in the forest, the golden kitten hid, as silent as a mouse. There was something- a smell, a rustle...a mouse. The kitten locked eyes on the mouse, padded forward slowly; inching forward, she could almost taste it. The smell was strong, and delicious. The anticipation of the meal to come was smothering; she was salivating hungrily as the little mouse wandered round unknowingly. She knew in her heart it would be the best thing she had ever eaten. And now, the time was right to pounce. She unsheathed her claws silently- deadly sharp claws, weapons of protection and destruction...And flexed her leg muscles eagerly. She sprang, gliding through the air for those precious milliseconds, and landed on the mouse. She bent down, uttering thanks, ready to finish the creature.

That's when she smelt something else- a strong, choking scent of burning. As she looked around wide eyed, a fire danced before her. The mouse bit her in absolute terror, and she ran, leaving it to scurry off into the crimson flames. Golden fur tingling, the fire just behind her, just...she wasn't going to escape. Her heart thudded loudly; she could barely breathe. Her eyes became huge circles as she reached a grey, hard path. A giant monster zoomed past; nearly knocking her over just from the air waves it produced. She couldn't get across here! She glanced around, her eyes searching for another way; another way, she knew, with a sinking heart, that was not there. Black smoke enveloped her, making her cough, and splutter, filling her lungs and dying her fur an unhealthy black; closing in ever tighter, squeezing her...

The small kit closed her eyes and tried to calm her fluffed up fur, searching for bravery. And then, she heard silence. Opening her eyes she saw a shining white bird. She couldn't pull her eyes away. It was beautiful, on the opposite side of the road. She took a step forward- and the fire came slower. And another, and another- she **_could_** do this. She mewed happily, her eyes streaming from the terrible smoke. As she moved, she dropped all the sooty black from her fur, and seemed to grow stronger. Monsters roared past, centimetres away, threatening her, daring her; but she always missed them, and now, she had reached the other side, and that bird. She realised, with a joyful twitch of her whiskers, that she had grown- into a sleek and dangerous warrior. She looked smugly back at the fire, and saw only a charred forest...but with mice still alive, glaring at her. She wasn't supposed to escape.

She was a little shocked, but then the bird cooed. It was telling her to go home. To join her real family. She immediately thought of the place she had came from, and shuddered. Then, she looked forward- the bird was flying, over grass plains, toward a group of trees...and she thought she could see- cats? She squinted her eyes, and knew she had to go...Picking up her feet, she got ready to run. A strange squeak filled her mind. Looking once more at the plains, she snapped her head back to the charred forest. A strange, ghostly call beckoned her.

"Ro-oxi..." It called. "Rox-i..." Again, again it called. She turned to the plains...but they had gone- there was only a wooden, carved stump. The kind of stump with four legs that a twoleg sits on.

"Roxi!" It was a female Twoleg, calling her. "Wake up! It's time for breakfast!"

Rolling over in her weaved bed, on the soft bag of feathers, she yawned. She stood, and shook off her fur. The last thing from her dream troubled her still, clear in her mind; a mouse...a mouse, with glaring red eyes and enormous size.

Clunk. That was the sound of her food-bowl being half-dropped on the floor. She stretched, still troubled, and walked over to the bowl, and stared at what was inside. Dry pellets-tasteless compared to what that mouse would have been. A dull thud of the wooden entrance sounded, and she flicked her ears back cautiously. Sniffing, her stomach rumbled. She was going to have to eat this- it was all she had. Taking a few half hearted mouthfuls and a sip of water from the bowl next door to it, she padded off: towards the outside world.

She sat in the grass, and sighed. She was **sick** of twolegs; always stroking her and touching her, expecting her to sit on their laps. They kept her encaged in their dwelling, expecting her to like it although it was nothing like what a real cat's home would be like. Real cat- she had just referred to the forest cats as being real- then what was she? 'Some toy.' She thought, 'Some twoleg toy. ' Fed dry, unsatisfying food, never left alone...near to dogs. She shuddered. Twolegs kept her behind a tall fence, and walls; did they think their 'love' made up for her imprisonment? She pawed the ground, and let out breath softly. At least she had enough food to eat. She purred slightly in laughter- and a soft bed. And she drifted once again into calm sleep; knowing the twolegs would be gone now, and not able to wake her.

"coo cooo coo." She opened one eye, lazily. She saw a bird- a white...bird...she snapped both eyes open and lifted her head, searching for the magnificent white spirit, but instead, scaring off a dull and plump, light grey pigeon. It flew towards the forest- the forest, outside of her twoleg home. All she would have to do is jump...she flexed her muscles...and she would be free. She would just look...there's no harm in looking. She would go in, look round a little, and come back. Maybe she could try catching a mouse. Her spirits rose, and she jumped...

"Hey you, kit!" A harsh voice cried. She slid down the fence. It was spud.

"Thanks for scaring away my bird, fluff for brains! I was looking forward to that!" He spat. "Just you wait, I'll- what?" He walked along the top of the fence, and looked down at her inquiringly; a kitten slumped at the bottom of the fence.

"What ARE you doing?" He hissed. "Don't even TRY escaping Blondie, you...what are you thinking?!?"

"None of your business baldy!" Roxi sniffed, "I do what I want to. You're not my twoleg!"

She remembered how surprised she was to see the bald -completely bald- old tom next door when she first came here. With his scary looks and bad attitude she was scared of him. But no more.

"YOU. Get. Away. From. The. Fence." He said slowly.

"Just because you _say_ you're purebred baldy," she stood slowly "_Say _anyway, it doesn't mean that you're better than me," This earned a scowl from spud, "Anyway," She composed herself fully, and lifted a paw to her muzzle, "I was just going to look." She began to wash, confident she had won.

"Just LOOK?" Spud jumped down from his perch on the fence, and _slid_ over to her menacingly. "You can't 'just look'; you will NEVER 'just LOOK'! The forest will suck you in, child, and you will NEVER escape!" He screeched. Roxi tried to reply but found he throat closing up as she watched Spud search the treetops of the forest longingly. "Those cats," he whispered, shaking his head, "those...cats are cruel. Cold-hearted killers. They murder, they do." He finished, and climbed once again to his spot on the fence.

"Killers?" Roxi echoed quietly. She edged towards Spud.

"You mean...do they...kill their own? Their own kind?" Her eyes widened as she realised what she could be getting into. The forest sucking her in seemed likely false, but killers...

"Occasionally." Spud replied solemnly. "I don't pretend to know everything about them, but the cats they murder most are outsiders. Cats not from within their closely bonded group. You've got to watch out." Roxi thought she heard a hint of sadness in his voice.

Spud stood, and jumped to the other side of the fence silently. Roxi walked close to the fence, knowing he was near, the only thing between them the tough wood. "how...do you know?" She hardly dare breathe.

The old cat sighed, tail limp. He rested his head on his hairless paws and closed his eyes. "I just do. Roxi, carry on with life here. Believe in your twolegs. They may be daft but they are smart, and most of them are good really."

Roxi sat and pondered this, curling up her self and enjoying the heightening heat of the sun. She closed her eyes, listening to the rhythmic breathing of her old neighbour. She was confused. "Spud?" she tested quietly. "Spud?" he must be asleep. "But...I had a dream; a big one this time. I've always daydreamed, and sometimes had a mixed dream, and it was small...I'm confused." She stood and stretched. She was finally saying her concerns aloud.

A loud barking sounded from next door. I was 'that Labrador' dog. Roxi jumped on the fence and looked down at it. It was a dark golden colour and had just chased off a cat that lived across the road- it was still barking in the general direction it had gone. Roxi was upwind of the dog, and decide to watch for a bit. After a few minutes, she started to wonder if it even knew why it was barking anymore. A twoleg came out of its house, and shouted at it. It quietened, and then saw the kitten...and barked frantically, scraping at the fence- at the same time the twoleg noticed and grabbed a hose. For some reason Roxi did not back off, frozen, and then the twoleg aimed water at her- missed, but still. She screeched, and ran back into her own garden, heart racing now. The dog was dragged inside, whining now, sucking up to the twoleg shamelessly. Roxi hissed and smoothed her fur, licking all over.

"Don't go tormenting dogs now." Roxi looked up- it was spud, still sounding sad, and a little hunched.

"What...he...it was the twoleg...?" She turned to him.

"I heard you."

"'fighting' with the dog? That wasn't fighting...I...I mean-"

"About the dreams. I know someone who had those. "

"You...were awake?"

He bowed his head as a yes. "I must be going in, it is approaching noon, Blondie, and unlike someone I take car of myself and don't want to be sunburnt!"

"It's just because you're bald!" She couldn't help smiling.

Later on in the day, after she retreated to the dwelling for rest and 'dinner-time', she realised how much the twolegs did fuss her, and ask her to sit by them or on their laps by patting the sofa. She had only been with them for a few weeks, but they were attached to her. Two adults and a young one. She didn't want constant attention. She wasn't like twolegs, not a twoleg in a cat suit at all, like they treated her. And she slept that evening soundly, and dreamt again.

She was pawing through the forest, excited by the sights and smells, looking for prey. She heard a noise, perhaps a pigeon. Then she smelt carrion, and saw an ugly, black rat in the shadows. She ran, and ended up across the grey monster path, into a patch of green, surrounded by the path, with 4 trees. There was also a small sapling, almost unnoticeable. It was here she saw the magnificent white bird again, in meeting with a sort of blue land-fish, a brown rabbit, and, gasping, she saw that red-grey mouse with blood red eyes. They seemed to be great spirits. But something seemed strange, odd, and she saw the rat lurking in the shadows, eavesdropping. She opened her mouth, but a voice cried: "Welcome to our Clans Young one!" And she found herself falling, falling...and landed back in the twoleg house.

She shook her head. This one had ended so sharply. It was dark- night time. She stretched, and wandered outside again. She glanced at the fence, knowing she shouldn't dare, but, all of a sudden, she was flexing her muscles, jumping...and she landed perfectly on the fence.

"You have good jumping skills, even for a cat, Blondie."

It must be Spud again. She turned, and saw him sat on the fence.

"Why do you always sneak up like that!?" She demanded.

"I don't. Your senses clearly aren't as good as your jumping because I was already here. You just walked right on past and onto that fence."

"I'm sorry... I'm not thinking...I..." Roxi stared out at the forest for the first time. It was mesmerising. The trees were full of buds, flowers and grass and clover patches stuck out of the ground, and there was a small tree she could never see before, right outside the fence. She might be able to reach, to visit this beautiful land. She blinked slowly, and spoke at the same pace "I...had another...dream Spud." She broke away from the forest view. "They're calling me Spud, they want me there!" Her eyes grew wide, wider than they were in the dark, so her eyes were almost completely black.

"Roxi!" He cried, seemingly by accident.

He walked close to her. "You are an idiot. You know that?!" His eyes were serious.

"Hey!" She squeaked.

"But I was an idiot too, once."

Roxi's ears pricked. Had he been to the forest?

"There was another cat, in this house, before you and the twolegs moved in. Well, until the new ones moved in, then got you."

"Another...who was he?"

"She, Blondie." He looked at the sky for a second. "She. She and I were friends. Good friends. I thought, hoped...remember, this was when I was young, and before I went...to the cutter...that we may fall in love. I already was with her."

"The cutter? You mean...where twoleg cats go? And come back...changed? Smelling different?"

"It means you lose your lust for outside life...in some cases...and can never have kittens. It's easier for twolegs, without the so called 'moodiness' of a cat that isn't cut." He coughed, and carried on. "Anyway...we were both very interested in the forest. No other cats had been but us, and I had not been brave enough to defy them. Until she came. We went both together, and caught a mouse." His whiskers twitched happily. "It was the tastiest thing we ever ate. We trained hunting together, me and Candy, for many weeks, until they found us. About a moon in, some 'patrol cats' spotted us, and hissed and warned us we would be punished if found in their territory again. So we stopped. Occasionally, I or she would sit in that tree near you...but that was it. But I was shocked in the cold moons. She came back with a tiny grey kit that said it was called toughkit. It didn't say anything else, just its name, once. Anyway, Candy, sweet cat she was, saved the kit, warmed it and gave it some of her pellets. It lived, just." He hunched down sadly, and shuddered, Roxi waiting patiently for him to go on. "But then the patrols came back. Only one I recognised. This bright ginger fellow...and accused her of stealing their kit. I stepped in then, explaining how she saved it; but they didn't believe us. I remember what that ginger cat said: 'We said we were stronger than you. Now, you're going to pay for not listening to us, and stealing our kin!' That's when I noticed what they really looked like- thin, but very strong looking." He met eyes with Roxi now. "I tried to prevent the attack, I really did..." He said quietly, mournfully. "That night they killed her. My Candy. I never saw her again. All because she saved that STUPID KIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yowled, scratching at the air, the fence. "Your family moved in about 8 moons ago. She had been dead for many moons by then. But they gave me a reason to cheer up- you. I guess I was trying to hold you back, Roxi. Tell me your dream."

Roxi could barely speak; she managed to explain the basics of both dreams though, thoughts overwhelming her. "I'm so sorry Spud." She added.

"Don't be. Roxi. I held you back. I want you to be extremely careful, but go into that forest. "

She listened, and froze on the spot.

"Roxi. Now...go now, while the time is right. You may face fewer patrols at this time. It is past mid-night, dawn is approaching every moment."

"Spud, I never knew anything about you. I won't let you down. I won't let them do to me what happened to Candy. I've been called, I'm sure they can't kill me..." She shook slightly as she said it, and shook her head. It was what she wanted, what she'd always wanted. It was a big, scary, unsafe change, but a good one. "Why don't you come with me?"

"no." He said bluntly. "They won't accept me, and I'm no good to anyone anymore. I am fine right now, but every day I grow stiffer, and soon I will not even be able to sit on this fence." He purred, laughing, but as he said it, Roxi even saw him, sluggish, not even as fit as he was when she first came here.

Instead, she gave him a friendly lick on the head. "I will visit you, baldy." She whispered.

Now she just had to reach the tree. The ground was hard underfoot, and rocky, and she didn't want to damage her pads. It seemed far as she flexed her muscles, judging the distance, calculating... she crouched, and put all her concentration and power into the single jump. She soared, paws outstretched, and grabbed the end twig with her paws heavily, and swung painfully. She clambered clumsily up to the branch, which nearly gave way as she was on the smallest sticks. She balanced carefully and the swaying end, and walked to the thicker branch the one she was stood on had grown from. "heh heh..." she murmured, and flicked her tail a little to fast to say farewell. She slipped a little. Now this part was a little easier for her. She grabbed onto any foothold there was, and slid down, looking like a giant, furry caterpillar. "Thank you" she mouthed to Spud, and wandered off into the unknown.


	2. The kittypet

Fanfic- warrior cats: CHAPTER TWO:

The Kittypet

Roxi had wandered around the forest for a while now, but not really far. It would be dawn very soon, and she could see the faintest glimmer of red light in the sky. It was a strange feeling- before she had felt out of place and nervous, but now, she was totally absorbed in what she was doing. To her, right now, there was no other place, other life. She heard again, for the third or fourth time, the sound of prey. Once again, for the third or fourth time, she crouched, ready to catch it.

She closed her eyes...a small bird. Opening them again she identified where it was coming from, in the bush, and crept forward, maybe too noisily. The bird looked up suspiciously but did not see her. She stopped as it did so, and then slunk forward, again not silently, tail whipping, breath a little too heavy. The bird was alarmed, and got ready to fly off, and Roxi pounced...a little too late, and smelt the delicious smell one last time as she watched it fly off. She felt tranquil, if annoyed she hadn't caught anything, and curled underneath a tree to rest.

It was dawn when she woke, and the vivid colours were leaving the sky, but still dyed the clouds red and yellow. Two cats had approached Roxi in her sleep, and a kitten, maybe a half moon older than her. She drew back in alarm, fur raised.

"Who ARE you?" A female cat asked.

"...Roxi..." She meowed quietly.

"Roxi? You smell of Twoleg. You stink." A sleek, light grey tom commented. The kitten watched nervously.

"Well, Kittypet, why are you in our territory?" The female asked.

"Who are you?" Roxi asked. The kitten squeaked, looking a little scared.

"Disrespectful" The tom hissed, unsheathing his claws.

"I am Swiftfoot. This is toughjaw." The female hissed "And this," she swiped her tail to the fluffed up brown kit "Mudpaw."

The story of Spud flashed back before her- the kit, toughkit. Could Toughjaw be that grey kit? He was around the right age...and then she remembered what happened to Candy. On the inside, she was panicking. But she was called! She had to get through this! Then she thought: what if I was called to be killed...?

"We saw you" The female carried on, still hissing.

"You were hunting. Or trying to pathetically." The tom scowled at her.

"And sleeping..." the kit piped in.

"The point is," Toughjaw snarled, "We gave you time. Time to LEAVE. You did not. So leave now or be killed."

"She's just a kittypet though" Mudpaw reasoned. "And a young one!"

"Mudpaw." Swiftfoot hissed "You are my apprentice. Learn, and LISTEN. This cat has broken the code, kittypet or not. We have no choice but to send her out."

"Please. I didn't know this code!" Roxi exclaimed. "I just wanted to escape the twolegs!" The cats didn't doubt that. Swiftfoot murmured that they were 'terrible creatures.' "And...I wanted to live in the forest, away from them. I won't harm you."

"YOU couldn't. We are the ones that could hurt you." Toughjaw hissed. "If you want to live outside of twoleg lives, go to the farm, up in that direction." He nodded to the right. "Go, now, and we leave you."

Roxi nodded, and ran off in that direction, eager to leave.

A life on a farm, but away from twolegs. That wouldn't be so bad. There would be a barn, and mice to catch. She sat, and washed quietly. She would get better at hunting. Even if she was pathetic like Toughjaw said. She relaxed in the morning sun. The sky was looking cloudy, dark grey now. She dozed off for a while, and saw the bird. She shouldn't be a farm cat, a loner, but natural, with her own kind. She woke again, and realised with a start she had to go. They would come for her if she didn't.

She picked up her speed, but couldn't find the direction she was told to go in. She slowed, and to her alarm, saw some crimson on a nearby tree- blood. Something had been killed here. To her relief, she saw squirrel fur all over the tree also. The group must have been hunting. She wondered how squirrel tasted as she searched, and put the crimson to the back of her mind.

Slowly, her panic began to rise as she realised she was not going to get to the place she was supposed to before one of the cats saw her, or smelt her. She frantically searched, but it was hopeless. She soon came upon the same cats. She tried to hide behind a bush, but there was no escape. Toughjaw, swiftfoot, and a ginger cat were walking together. Mudpaw had gone.

"Kittypet!" The ginger cat yowled.

"Roxi?!" Swiftfoot seemed surprised.

"I...got lost... " Roxi muttered, scared.

"Do you mean to be so disrespectful?!" Toughjaw asked "LEAVE!!!" He roared.

Roxi recoiled "where...I don't know...I can't..."

"Don't be so pathetic! Toughjaw told me about you. Either go to the darned farm or back to your lovely twolegs!" He sneered.

"Brightfire, what should we do?" Swiftfoot questioned.

"I could stay here! " Roxi offered, too loudly, too high pitched.

Brightfire and Toughjaw unsheathed their claws as if they had the same mind.

"Don't be so disrespectful." And then Swiftfoot unsheathed her claws too.

"We would never betray starclan and trust you. Who do you think we are?!" Brightfire slashed at her face, knocking her back. She bled slightly from the mild blow, her cheek raw. She couldn't speak, she just ran for it. All three cats gave chase, expertly weaving through the trees where Roxi stumbled. She was slower, but they only wanted to chase her out- to never come back again.

"Fast for a kit." Swiftfoot whispered in her ear, running ahead and stopping in front of her, in a clearing. Her tail slashed wildly. Roxi's sides heaved, but she seemed fine, as if she had been lying for the day and just stood up. She circled behind Roxi, and swiped at her rump, leaving a deep gash. "Leave. I will not kill you but Toughjaw may." She hissed quietly. "The thunderpath, is past those lines of bushes and trees in front."

By now Brightfire and Toughjaw were here, joined soon by swiftfoot.

"Leave." Brightfire Yowled.

Roxi began running, and to her terror, with toughjaw close behind her. "We ALWAYS protect our territory. Even from a thieving, weak, kittypet like YOU!"

She exploded onto the 'thunderpath'- the grey path, just after a monster screeched past, pushing fumes into her eyes and nose. She gasped for air with her mouth, drowning in the smoky air. Her heart was racing as she darted wobbly across the path, and her wounds ached painfully.

Somehow she reached the other side, collapsing in a heap, sore muscles finished for the day. Everything went spotty, and then dark. The last thing she saw was the white sky.

She woke up at early evening, aching terribly, and she was very creaky. So this is what Spud feels like! She tried to cheer herself, but stood and gasped at the pain. She couldn't care for herself like this; her stomach was growling, she hadn't eaten all day. She walked a few paces, half limping, half dragging, and although she had been knocked out for hours, tired as ever. And now, a chill was setting in, and soon she would be freezing too. What bad luck. Maybe she should go back. But how could she, with the fierce patrols around? She wouldn't even last the journey either, without any food; 'or water', she thought thirstily.

Somehow, she dragged herself a distance from the thunderpath and collapsed into a heap. Looking around, something seemed oddly familiar about this place. There was a lot of grass, and a group of trees in the distance...It was from the dream, she realised with a start. She glanced around, and was sure of it. She could even pinpoint exactly where the bird went to. That is where she needs to go. She pulled up again, and fell. She couldn't move at all. She slumped over, and looked tiredly around, very worried now. Her left eye was closed slightly from the scratch, which now had a small bruise, and she closed her eyes...and relaxed. She was so tired...and getting cold. Maybe she should rest, sleep. She thought that maybe, in the distance, she heard some mews...but she needed to rest.

"Is she from Woodclan? A kit?" A voice asked. Roxi forced her eyes open.

Before her, three grown cats stood: A golden/ginger mix tom, a female with many shades of silver and grey, and a pitch black female with striking yellow eyes. It was the blonde and ginger one who had spoken.

"She's awake!" The female whispered.

"Hello, are you okay?" The golden/ginger one asked.

"Of course not Sandpelt!" The Silver one snapped to him "she's wounded, and stinks of those monsters...and Woodclan...and...kitten, have you come from a twoleg dwelling?"

Roxi nodded. By now the tom called Sandpelt was examining her wounds. "She looks pretty sore Silvereye." He looked to her for guidance, and Roxi figured she must be the leader.

"Let's help her stand first." Sandpelt offered after a thoughtful glance from Silvereye.

The black female and Sandpelt Helped Roxi up, her leaning on the black she-cat.  
"Thank you" She croaked.

"Silvereye, could you...ask if we could, I dunno, shelter her for a bit?" Sandpelt asked quickly "You know, ask cloudstar?" He shifted his weight and averted eyes from Rox, who was squinting at him.

"Well," Silvereye seemed to freeze, then shook herself. "Look at her. She needs help. Okay then, you take her to camp Sandpelt. I'll Run ahead and alert the clan. Nightmist." She turned to the black female, awaiting for orders eagerly "Can you go fetch a bird or mouse or something for her to eat? And also, if you could get some wet moss. However you want to do that is fine. Okay, Let's go!"

Silvereye shot off suddenly, and the black she-cat Nightmist pressed Roxi toward Sandpelt, who grabbed her by the scruff of her neck. He mumbled "I'll bring her to the water. The streams only here." Sure enough, Roxi could just about hear the trickle of water, not too far away. Nightmist nodded, and ran off.

Roxi settled easily into the swing of his half-speed running, and purred at the thought that he was slowing down for her. She was still quite out of things, though, and she looked at everything blankly, in a daze. Soon though, he slowed to a halt, and placed her near the stream. He nudged her to the stream of cool, reviving water, and she drank slowly, listening to the melody of the stream. Once again, he picked her up, when she was finished, and this time headed for camp.

He pushed through the weaved tunnel at the entrance, and faltered-where to go now? He decided on a smaller, hut, made of branches and stones. He dropped her gently by the door of the medicine cat's house and meowed quietly. The last thing Roxi could remember from then was chewing a seed, and a dark she-cat.


	3. In the clan

**Fanfic- Warrior cats: CHAPTER THREE:**

**In the clan**

It was the following day when she finally came to. The outside world was bright, very bright. She squinted her eyes and yawned. She then realised that she was no where near as tired as she had been...yesterday. Suddenly everything came back to her in a flash, and she realised she was in that she-cat's medicine place.

She tested her legs, and found she could stand, and that her wounds had spider's web on them. Her eyes could fully open again! She noticed a shadow running across the floor, and saw that dark grey medicine cat. She watched questioningly as the cat collected some herbs and walked over to her silently.

"What happened?" She asked innocently, "How...?" She sat as the cat administered to her wounds, with a scowl on her dark face.

"You wandered away from your wonderful twolegs and nearly got run over, so they took you here." She said dryly. "Lift your paw."

Roxi went silent for the rest of the procedure, and instead thought of what she should do next. This whole thing was like a great sinister game of chess, too difficult for her to fully comprehend yet. She had reached where she was supposed to be, but she had no idea what to do now; by the sound of things she'd be back in her twoleg home in a few days, a little bruised, and sad...

She wouldn't let that happen. She had only been out here for a day-or so, as she saw the sun was past midday already-and she had to admit, being in that forest was wonderful. The water tasted so fresh, and...Right then her stomach rumbled. Had she eaten anything? She looked around curiously as the medicine cat went to her supplies.

It turned out the cat might as well read minds. "Here you go," she said calmly, "Nightmist caught a rather fat sparrow for you yesterday, when you were out cold. It should be fine." She placed it under Roxi's nose temptingly.

Roxi looked at it sadly. She wanted her first real meal to be caught by herself. But hunger took over, fuelled by the delicious aroma, and she ate the bird happily. It wasn't warm, as she had wanted, but still, the bird was amazingly tasty for her. Feeling happy and a lot less in pain, she stretched and hovered by the medicine cat.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Ashpelt." The cat Ashpelt flicked her black tail in a little annoyance.

"I'm-" Roxi began.

"We know your twoleg name." Ashpelt finished for her curtly.

"Oh...well, what do you have against me? I can't hurt you..." A flashback of those words, that she couldn't hurt them, played in her head.

"It's just..." Ashpelt sighed, and turned to face Roxi, sitting down. ", that...The other clans. They don't take kindly to outsiders such as yourself. We, and possibly, maybe, Riverclan, are the only clan that would shelter a kittypet. Perhaps Rockclan would give you some herbs, but no more. Now, we will face the judgement of all the clans because of you. I know you can't help it." The cat couldn't help twitching her ears at the kits surprised face. "Now, go on, go out and leave me to my potions! Go around the camp, or something, kit." She purred gently, hoping to cheer up the sad, scared kit. She didn't blame her for wanting to be free.

Roxi limped out of the medicine room, and looked around the camp. There was a bustle of activity- A kit running here, her mother there, strong cats talking and purring loudly; an elder washing his fellow elder, and just a general activity around the place.

Roxi smelt the air, and her spirits soared as she took a step out; and was pounced on by a kitten.

"Grrrrrrr! I'm a warrior!" A tiny light grey kit, half the size of Roxi, managed to push her over. "I win!" He said smugly. "Fogkit beats big kit!" He announced happily.

Standing slowly, Roxi purred "Fogkit? Is that your name?" The tom kit nodded "Well, I guess that means I have to get you!" The fact he wasn't as fast as her meant nothing, for today she was limping. She was happy to be part of Clan life- a little. After a little while, the kit ran squealing happily to his den, with other kits. Roxi padded over to this kitten den, and saw three kits, and 3 adults.

"He's kinda funny." A small voice said behind her. Turning, Roxi saw a kit almost as big as herself. "I'm Darkkit. Come over to the middle with me!" So Roxi followed this Darkkit, passing a glance back at the kit den, to her 'middle'- a clearing the other side of the kit den. When they got there, she said, "Mommy says you're bad news for our clan, but I think you should join us!" The kit said.

"Thanks..." Roxi bowed her head "It seems great here!"

"It is," Darkkit said shyly. She was going to say something, but she didn't seem to know how. Instead she said "You're big enough to be an apprentice." Then her eyes sparkled "I'm becoming an apprentice tomorrow! I wanna be one now!!!!!!"

"Wow!" Roxi replied, not exactly sure what an apprentice was, "so...what exactly, do you do as an apprentice?"

"well," Darkkit began, more than happy to explain, "It's when you train, to be a warrior!" She stuck out her chest proudly at the mention of 'warrior', even making Roxi's ears twitch. "You get to learn to hunt," She span around, "And, climb, and FIGHT," She lashed at the air and turned face to Roxi, "You learn the warrior code and how to patrol, protect your own...And get to know the warriors...If your lucky they might take you to the gathering!!"

Roxi purred "The gathering...do the cats all meet up? From the clan?"

"Its kind of, all of the clans-Woodclan, rockclan, riverclan and PLAINSclan!" She twirled her tail at the name of her own clan, "At fourtrees, in the centre of the thunderpath, We, all four clans meet on the full moon, on neutral territory. We can't fight each other then." Her voice turned more solemn, as if this had been ground into her from birth, which Roxi suspected it had. Suddenly she perked "Don't tell me your story then!!"

Now she had given Roxi a turn to Speak about what she knew. Purring, she explained to Darkkit what had happened to her in the last few days. Once she was finished, Darkkit looked stunned.

"So your name's Roxi? Mommy said that we just shouldn't call you by your twoleg name because they don't understand us, I think...She said you might be sent back, like you should be," She was a little embarrassed to be repeating some of what her mother had said, but she carried on, ",or that they might give you a clan name, and try and raise a new warrior."

Roxi gasped, and stood up quickly "Really?!" She swished her thick tail, and twitched her ears in excitement, her mouth wide, "I thought they would never accept me by what the cat said!!!" She licked Darkkit's ear roughly in some kind of thanks.

"um, you shouldn't be so loud really..." Darkkit looked around, and happy no one heard, she carried on, "Maybe though, you still need to pass some test I think. Just don't talk about it, okay?"

Nodding, Roxi sat again. Then she took a real look at Darkkit, very unusual colouring, although you wouldn't see at first. She has normal brown, plain fur, but with grey tabby stripes of the same tone, and her front left paw is so dark grey it's practically black.

"twoleg kit?" A voice called- it was Sandpelt. She bounded over, waving a bye to Darkkit with her tail. "um, yeah..." He seemed a little shy. "You seem much better..."

"Yeah, Ashpelt is really good!" Roxi purred and stretched, happy to be able to move, even if a little jerkily.

"ummm..." Sandpelt paused, and carried on, seeming unsure of how to approach whatever he was going to say. "Well, I guess I'll have to hand you to silvereye, he and the leader will need to talk to you. Well, especially since they told me they wanted to."

"Okay! Where so I go?" Roxi padded after Sandpelt as he walked slowly to a gigantic, hollowed out tree. The outside was covered with woven sticks, except for a gap, covered only by woven leaves. Sandpelt stopped. "They're in there. Well, I'll go."

"Thanks for helping me!" Roxi mewled joyfully, certain she was to be let into the clan. She pushed through the woven leaves, and didn't look to see Sandpelt cast a worried glance toward her as he crept away. "Hello?" She called

"Ah, the kittypet is here." A deep, prideful voice stated, as Silvereye ushered her in.

"Just listen and don't talk unless he asks you." She whispered, and then watching intently at the moving mass of white in the corner, silver fur shining dully in the light.

"Kit, I am the leader of Plainsclan" Suddenly, as the rich voice said this, the great white cat turned and sat opposite Roxi. He towered above her, and she shrank back, down quietly. "I am Cloudstar. I have fought many battles and have been told I have very, very wise judgement." He paused, and blinked slowly. Roxi saw the muscles ripple in his forearm as he brushed away a falling leaf. "I am very well respected, throughout the clans; mainly because I have been on this throne, as you may call it, for many moons now, many winters, even."

Winters? Roxi hadn't even been alive for one winter yet... For a moment she drifted into a world of fables of snow and ice her mother told her before she was taken from her. She, for a second longed to see snow, and frozen waters... But she shook her head. Now was not the time, this is serious.

"So, kit. What is your twoleg naming?" Cloudstar asked in his rich voice.

"My...t-Roxi..." She stammered, and saw Silvereye flash a sympathetic eye: '_I was like that when I first met him too_' she seemed to say.

"Well. That name won't do, won't do at all. Yes. No one will call her by any name until, well, if, she gets through our little challenge."

"So she is doing it then?" Silvereye asked, and to a twitch of an ear, she replied "Oh, thankyou...I will set it up. Maybe Sandpelt should accompany her..."

"No, I'd rather like to think that I shall go. You can be the one who stays, and I shall go, along with another warrior of my choosing. Now," He turned his full attention back to the small kit before him "Please stand vigil outside until I give the go ahead to go." She looked at Silvereye, questioningly, who flicked her tail frantically, telling her to go, and she picked up her feet and walked out, and sat quietly. Would she become an apprentice? She watched as a cat with brown tabby patches on cream fur walked inside the large trunk. He ignored her completely, attention set on the den of Cloudstar.

She heard him push past a cat as he went in, making her yowl a little, and watched in interest as Silvereye walked out, defiant towards the last cat to walk in.

"kit," She said simply, not mentioning her old name, "I know you're not allowed to talk yet, as cloudstar ordered, so I guess I'll tell you...I won't be going with you, and I think Patchfur will be going with you and Cloudstar." She spat the name Patchfur and looked back to the den, signalling the last cat to walk in was this Patchfur. "I don't know what he'll make you do, but it will definitely be some hunting. You may have to fight or collect things for him...oh, I hope you will do okay. " She leant forward, and whispered now "I went to see Ashpelt. She had a dream about you last night, from Starclan." The kit looked completely bewildered.

"Okay, I guess there is a lot to explain. Starclan is where the clan members go when they...perish." She glanced at the sky "They join our ancestors, as another star in the sky. It is beautiful...they guide us, and help us, and the medicine cat can receive dreams from them...Deputies and leaders can also have these dreams, if they travel to a place called highrocks. But that's for later. All you need to know now is that Starclan has lead you this far, and I think they want you to join us...but they can't help you survive, you're under a lot of tests."

The golden kits face crumpled with worry. She was under a lot of tests- from every cat in this clan, the leader, this Patchfur, and now, and most chillingly, Starclan.

Sometime later she awoke suddenly from her nap at Cloudstar telling her the vigil was over. Silvereye had gone to tend to affairs, and she had grown tired of waiting.

Patchful scowled at her- she couldn't stay awake, let alone be a clan cat. He sniffed, and followed closely behind Cloudstar. This seemed to be an honour for him, even if it was for the likes of the tiny kittypet.

"kit. Patchfur and I shall escort you. I will monitor, whilst Patchfur tests. I will have the final decision. Come, follow us." He started to walk briskly, Patchfur now beside him. In the background the kit heard silvereye address the clan...and they were through the tunnel, out of the camp. The two of them started a steady run and the kit was sprinting to keep up behind them, over mounds, past trees, up a hill...her heart skipped a beat...

...she was going to be tested.


	4. You must prove your worth

**Fanfic- Warrior cats: CHAPTER FOUR:**

**You must prove your worth**

Finally they stopped. The golden kit skid to a halt, looking at the clearing they had reached. They were next to the stream, on hard, packed mud.

"This is Mudearth. Our meeting point this day." Cloudstar finished, and lay down, not tired in the least. He nodded to Patchfur, who, also not tired, inspected the gasping kit.

"You need to be more fit," he whispered.

"OK. Your first task is hunting." Patchfur continued, looking away from her. "The more we can do before sundown, the better. But now; I will need two catches from you." He patronized her now, "Is that okay? Do you need your twolegs to help? Now, go." He snarled his last few words and thrust out his tail.

The kits eyes widened and she knew sun-down was not long away. She had gained no training, so how could she do this? She sped off into some long grass and worried of what to do. She couldn't hunt! But then she felt a flap of wings, yes, she felt it, and saw a flash of brilliant white... she felt determined now, she would get some kills. Her senses peaked and she stuck low to the ground, hearing a scratching and a familiar scent. Forever closing in, she could see the small mouse now. She lunged forward and as if by itself, her paw unsheathed with perfect timing. And the scent of fresh kill wafted to her, daring her to eat the prize. She had done it- her first kill, mouth watering and warm. She picked up the small body and placed it by a rock, where she scented something else- hopping.

She searched her senses, figuring out where the sound had come from- a sparrow, past the long grass. She gave a chase immediately and caught the bird with that same timing. And then, she could feel wing beats no longer. It had been the spirit, she was sure. She picked up the bird by its tail- a different scent, a different taste, and retrieved the mouse also. She wandered back to mudearth, where Patchfur was just returning.

"That took a while." She looked to the skies and realised how the sun had moved since she set out. She bowed her head and placed the kills at his feet.

"Could I have some mouse?" She questioned, desperate to know the taste of it. Cloudstar chuckled.

"That is against the warrior code. If you hunt, you must not eat until the clan is fed, until you return." Patchfur said coldly.

"Oh..." The kit glanced at the kills wearily, and washed a paw, embarrassed.

"Now. You must retrieve for me a blue ball that was left here by twolegs. I have hidden it. Go on." he urged dryly.

She scampered off oddly, her limp having disappeared when she was hunting, it now felt stranger than ever. After a long time of searching, she once again reached Mudearth, rolling the ball. She went like this till sundown, climbing, standing in the freezing stream, and finally, attacking.

She had gradually became less nervous as she grew wearier...but now, Patchfur announced she would have to attack him. And she suddenly was wide awake, although worn out, her feet itched for her to turn tail and run... Patchfur was a giant compared to the kit; He was experienced, she was a kittypet escapee; Patchfur was fierce, she was frightened and wanted to run. Still, she tried not to show it, tried not to shake as she padded up to the disapproving Patchfur.

"I want you to be as strong as you can be, as smart, and as fast as you can be." He sniggered "It probably won't be much, and I think that-" He was cut short by a deep cough from Cloudstar. "Okay...begin!"

The kit was bewildered. She didn't know where to start, what to do. But she closed her eyes and thought, prayed that anyone could help her, hoped the spirit-bird would be with her. So then she suddenly lunged at Patchfur, catching him off guard, and swinging ungracefully around the back of his head, raking him with small, but sharp claws. She jumped on his back and held tightly as Patchfur shook ferociously, and then span, which in turn made her fall to the ground heavily. She gasped, and ran toward Patchfur immeadiately. This couldn't be fair. She was hurt badly the day before, and had been on trial for nearly half the day; and now she had to fight someone bigger and stronger than her! She focused her anger, all the time not letting it show, and took her small size and quick bursts of speed to her advantage. She yowled as Patchfur batted her away without claws sheathed. She was pushed off so easily...

Opening her eyes worryingly, she saw a moment of surprise on Patchfur's face. She was better than he had expected. This made her twitch her whiskers happily, and brought back her strength. She tried constantly to wear out the big cat, and outrace him. She was quite caught up in the battle, and accustomed quickly to the fast pace. Patchfur batted her away time and time again, but still he couldn't stop his astonishment-the kit was good, maybe even for a clankits standards. She jumped, square onto patchfurs shoulders, and was about to scratch, properly this time, when Cloudstar's voice sounded- she had nearly forgotten he was watching. "Enough." He repeated, after his first warning, "I've seen enough. It is sundown, look. Let's get this kit back to camp, Patchfur." He gazed disapprovingly at the kit, frowning heavily.

As the golden kit padded behind them wearily, Cloudstar whispered something to Patchfur, who glimpsed at the kit. What was happening, did she do something wrong? She scampered after them until they reached the entrance.

"You actually quite surprised me and Patchfur. I think it was obvious, from those two small creatures you caught on your hunting," Patchfur was now carrying 'those two small creatures', and she watched intently as Cloudstar chose his words. "Obvious, you were to become one of us. Please, rest until tomorrow. The apprentice ceremony is tomorrow, and I will have to select a mentor for you. He purred deep in his throat "I hope sincerely you fit in well."

Her heart skipped a beat. Did that mean she was in? Yes, she was! She opened her mouth wide and grinned. "Wow, I..."

"Go, rest in the medicine cat's den. I see your cobwebs have come off."

That was true. So the golden kit skipped to the medicine cat's den, got her webs redone, and fell sound asleep.

When she woke this time it was well past noon, yawning, she wasn't very surprised, she needed a rest. And now her stomach was killing her, she had barely eaten in the last few days but continued a strong work out. No wonder she had been exhausted. She plodded outside sleepily, blinking in the light, and bent by the fresh-kill pile, shaking her head to wake up. Hearing a meow she'd heard before, she turned to see Darkkit jumping over to her. A shy-looking black and white kit was following meekly.

"Hi ...!" She said, remembering not to say the kits twoleg name. "How are you?" She licked her head roughly. "You look tired! Do you usually get up past noon or are you just tired?" She purred, but before the golden kit could answer she continued, "This is Crashpaw! He is an apprentice!" She said the last word proudly, and continued in a whisper "He's the son of Cloudstar! His mom is Nightmist, you met her!"

"...hi." He said simply, then seemed to try and say more. He simply shook his head.

"He'll get used to you. Ooh I'm becoming an apprentice! How did your training go?" The golden kit picked up yet another sparrow, determined her first taste of mouse would be her catch, and walked to the clearing outside the Queen's den. She secretly was hoping to see Fogkit again.

She spoke politely now, between mouthfuls, "Quite well. I'm not allowed to say much else" To tell the truth she didn't feel like explaining to the excitable Darkkit.

"I hope you become an apprentice with me! Just tell me..." Darkkit bubbled happily, high on the feeling of becoming an apprentice. The golden kit shook her head and swiped at Darkkit playfully. Crashpaw was bigger than her by quite a bit, though still obviously small, but he still winced when the paw came close to him. But soon, he joined in on the play fight they had started, and their purrs could be heard all about the clan.

"Kits." The voice of Silvereye jerked them from their fun. "The ceremony is about to begin." Her eye was fixed on the golden kit happily, and as the kit looked back she saw a clouded quality to her right eye. Shaking herself, she stood and led the other two to the messagerock. Cloudstar was stood square in the middle, and soon Silvereye had joined him. Two warriors stood on each side, standing tall and proud, on shorter parts of the rock. Cats of all colours and talents crowded round, chattering like birds. They seemed excited and waited for the event to begin.

Cloudstar coughed, loudly, and the area fell silent immediately. "The apprenticeship ceremony is about to begin."

"As you know, a twoleg kit has been sheltering with us," Silvereye began. "You may...be unsure about her...but she is good hearted and has proved-" Silvereye's nervous announcement was cut short.

"But she could endanger us!" A black spotted cat yowled. Other cats started to murmur.

"She is...yesterday she had a test and..." Silvereye tried to continue.

"But that means nothing!" A cat yelled.

"I like her!" The small Fogkit piqued up. Even more conversation continued.

"Well." Cloudstar said loudly. Everyone fell silent once again, and Silvereye looked ashamed at how little respect she had received. "This shows to me how respectful you are." No cat uttered a word. "Silvereye tries to tell you something...look at her! This is not what clan cats do!" Cloudstar said powerfully. "The kit has been chosen. Starclan has even told us that she is to be welcomed! Today we will celebrate both her, and one of our own clan kit's apprenticeships, fair and square. We tested her and she passed."

Silvereye shivered, and continued in a happier tone "Well, now the notice is over, let's begin the celebrations! Can Darkkit and the golden kit step forward?"

Crashpaw nuzzled Darkkit friendlily, and then did the same a little, although a little shyly, to the golden kit. "Go on!" He whispered quietly.

Side by side the two kits walked to the rock, opposite Cloudstar. The golden kit looked right into his calm eyes nervously.

"So." Cloudstar continued. "Darkkit, final kit of Thorntail, may you step up to meet your new mentor, and become Darkpaw!" He announced, and continued, "Swipestream," He nodded to the proud grey cat to his left, "May you pass on your quick mannered fighting, and thinking, onto Darkpaw, and train her well." A purr sounded from Thorntail, and a cheer was heard.

"I'm Darkpaw..." Darkpaw whispered, and touched noses eagerly to Swipestream.

"Now." Cloudstar said simply. "The golden kit, step up. From now on, to all of us in the clan, you will be known as Goldenpaw. You're new mentor," He turned to the curious, furry cat to his right, "Will be Forestfur. May you," He addressed this cat now, "Pass on all of your knowledge, good temperament, and endurance skills. I think you two will get along well."

Goldenpaw padded shyly up to Forestfur, and touched noses with him quickly, admiring him- he had soft, long mid to dark brown tabby fur, with a white flush on his muzzle, chest, forehead and paws. He had soft, green eyes and a very bushy tail. He purred encouragingly to her and blinked slowly. To Goldenpaw, he was very handsome, and strong-looking. She stuck out her chest, proud to be his apprentice, although her legs shook feebly because of all the attention she was receiving.

The Celebrations were over quickly, and although Goldenpaw didn't receive as many congratulations as Darkpaw, somewhat understandably, there were enough friendly faces in the crowd for her to feel welcome. Her fur glowed with an orange shimmer, making her the same sorts of colour as Sandpelt, and she couldn't help averting her eyes to Forestfur.

"Look at Swipestream! He's so skilled; I've heard all the stories about him!" Darkpaw whispered, excited, "He can hit an enemy like 10 times a second!" She exaggerated. Goldenpaw averted her eyes to Swipestream, the grey warrior with a blue tint. He stood quietly, and glanced her way. She turned away, and asked Crashpaw, "who's your apprentice?"

"Well, Silvereye." He murmured.

"Really? She's really nice, and pretty! One of her eyes looked weird earlier though." Goldenpaw spoke her thoughts.

"That's because she was blinded in her right eye by enemies in the great Woodclan battle!" Crashpaw said with a trace of aggressiveness. He obviously was spiteful to Woodclan for this.

"oh?" Goldenpaw waited for more details, but they did not come. Crashpaw fell silent again. So she yawned, and turned to Darkpaw.

"This will be so fun! I feel tired though..."

"Already? You woke up a quarter day ago!" Darkpaw chided. "Well, I'm going to sleep too, we have to get up at dawn tomorrow...well, I do. Swipestream is taking me on patrol! So you coming? Or Crashpaw too, you know...We get to sleep in the same room as the deputies!" Crashpaw nodded, but Goldenpaw said she was just going to see Forestfur. Shrugging, Darkpaw retreated to the Apprentice's den with Crashpaw.

"Forestfur?" Goldenpaw squeaked as she approached the Warrior, "Are we...going anywhere tomorrow?"

"Well..." Forestfur turned to her, and she twitched her whiskers. "Yes, I think so. A little after dawn, I suppose...We'll go hunting. " He then bowed his head and trotted to the warriors den.

Goldenpaw though about this, wide eyed, and washed subconsciously. Then she wandered to the apprentice's den and led a troubled sleep.


	5. Complication

Fanfic- warrior cats: CHAPTER FIVE:

Complication.

[from Goldenpaw's point of view

"Uurgh! I just can't understand it!" Forestfur hissed under his breath. He was lashing his tail, walking back and forth, and eyes wild.

But I heard his comment. Facing away from him, crouched in the disappointment of another failed attempt at hunting, my face crumpled. I wasn't good enough to be an apprentice. My eyes closed as I tried to calm myself, hide that I heard, hide the disappointment, hide the moisture welling in my eyes, which was blurring my vision. I shook my head.

"Okay, Goldenpaw." Forestfur mewed gently, oozing supportiveness, even through this charade of eagerness. "It's OK. It's alright," he was comforting me. My head snapped up, and my eyes clear as I tried to not see what he was doing, to carry on learning in ignorance, hoping he would doubt that I was feeling unworthy.

"We just need to sort you out." He was determined. But could I _be_ sorted out? My blood ran cold at the thought that being a kittypet had seriously affected all my future chances at redemption in the group, for bringing them down. "No, no." He said now, seeing my face, unveiled for a split second. "You aren't doing any worse than we would expect. You're doing fine. It's just…no. Don't mind that now."

"What?" I asked, keeping my voice even- as they would expect? As they would expect for a lowly kittypet, maybe? I would _never_ catch up. It was in these cats' _blood_. And what did I have? _Golden fur_, _blue-grey eyes_ and a _bushy tail_. A look I had been bred for- for a new colouration of cat. My mother's twolegs had spoken of how they were getting closer each generation to what they wanted. But I had that ginger shine to my fur, those black ears, and was a little less than perfectly mannered. So I was taken to my last twoleg home ever, or so I hoped.

Forestfur turned away, looking out from the fringe of trees to the long grass plains. "Yes…it doesn't matter. Let's try again, shall we? Before high-sun, before mid day- we have spent half the light at this!" He purred jokingly, already padding off after a scent, a hunch. I knew the topic was over. But maybe I could re-open it.

"…Forestfur…?" I murmured, keeping up with his steady speed with only the slightest difficulty,

"Yes, Goldenpaw?" I didn't immediately respond to the name, as was usual since the naming ceremony. When I clicked, my heart beat a little quicker, and I tried to register that yes, these cats _wanted_ me to be in their clan.

"Um…" I responded a little late, "What…what did you mean when you said 'you're doing fine, it's just…'?" My voice was pathetic and small.

"Hm?" The handsome tom swung his head toward me, his ears still listening to the forest.

"I thought…I thought maybe that you meant that I should be better…or something--"

"No!" Forestfur said forcefully. I leaned away; embarrassed I seemed to have spoken wrong.

After I had- unsuccessfully- tried to catch a mouse, the smell infuriatingly delicious, we padded in the general direction of the dens. There had been no speech used since. The silence in itself was nerve racking. There was crunch, crunch of the trees' leaves and twigs; coo, coo of a resting, but wary bird; and the whirring-on-rustle sound of wind blowing the leaves. I averted my eyes from my mentor, brooding on what had been said.

"OK. All that I meant was… well, I heard of your test. Patchfur had never seriously believed you could join our group, and although silvereye tried to remain positive, she and Cloudstar had their doubts." This was a bittersweet answer. My heart broke and swelled at one time- I had passed, through their doubts, but, as I had feared, I was not good enough.

"Well. Don't worry yourself. You did really well! That was my…problem, you might say. You caught two creatures that day, faster than either of our apprentices we had that day could. Cloudstar himself told me how agile and swift you were. But then…today. Today it's like you…aren't doing it as you could…you don't seem to be as _aware_ as I was told you were two suns ago.

"Like I said, don't worry. If I am honest, you have good potential. You just need to hone your instinct further, and be taught well. I only hope I can be as good of a mentor as you deserve." He glanced at me almost warily with his last statement, and suddenly it just seemed like such an odd thing to say.

I took one glance at him and broke into silent shudders of laughter.

This shocked Forestfur. "Are you okay?!" He said, legs stretched and paws spread.

"Ye…he-hess…!" I giggled.

And suddenly it all seemed very funny to him too. He laughed a throaty, happy laugh and his whiskers made him look even funnier as they had raised in front of his face. This started my laughter again, and we both continued walking back.

We returned to the group laughing at ourselves and each other (although calming down by then), and it seemed as if me and him could become very good friends. I could tell he didn't have a bad bone in his body. Just one huge funny bone!

I waved my tail vaguely at Forestfur then though, because although this had all been very _fun,_ it didn't change the fact I hadn't caught anything, and I rushed to the kill pile. But Darkpaw was waiting for me, having already eaten, and ready to tell all about her day. "Goldenkit!" She threw a hesitant smile, twitching her whiskers. I was suddenly feeling the effect of trekking throughout the day and –even unsuccessfully- hunting. I guessed she wanted to tell me what had happened, so I grabbed yet another sparrow- sensing a theme here? – And settled near the apprentices den to listen.

Darkpaw had finished her story, and was suggesting that the patrols don't need to wander the borders_ quite_ so long.

"Yeah. But I guess that they need to take…a while…" my eyelids were heavy, and sleep seemed like a pleasant idea. Although I had slept enough, none of these had really rested me- being troubled, and restless, and in pain. Now my pain was ebbing away, sleep even blanketing the soreness from travelling on a bad leg, and with no experience of travel. Wouldn't it be nice if this were the end of my pain…?

I woke with a start to see that the light had begun to get darker. I knew it would've been some time as Darkpaw already accidentally awoke me, when noon was long gone. But now it must be nearing the end of the third quarter of the day. NOTE: each quarter is 6 hours. This means it is nearly 6pm. I turned my head to my left, and was shocked into standing when I saw another face a claws length from mine. I hissed instinctively, and my fur rose slightly. In doing this I scared the other cat into standing also. It was Crashpaw, and his fur had risen around him like a long-fur's, and looked much less attractive.

"Crashpaw!" I said jokingly, sitting so I didn't quite face him, and turning my attention to licking my paw. He looked guilty, I could indirectly see, but I also saw him settle himself, and lick his startled fur.

Then he stopped to reassure me he had come to check on me, as they wanted an apprentice to go on the next patrol, and it might've been me.

"Okay, Crash…" I paused to say this, my paw hanging in the air. "Am I going to?" And then I gave it one more half-hearted lick before placing it on the ground again, embarrassment over.

"Oh…well…They decided on taking Swipestream, and Darkpaw again." He averted my confused gaze, and continued, "I had been waiting next to the kill pile with Darkpaw…and then they said she had to go. So she went…and I came to check on you…"

The rest was obvious. I had woken up. "Sorry" I mewed simply. Crashpaw just bowed his head sullenly.

The air was still and Crashpaw and I sat in relatively comfortable silence, our eyes following the going-on of the clan vaguely, our minds on our day so far and the tasks ahead. When Darkpaw returned we would talk about our day- for the time being it was pointless to tell each other and repeat it so soon.

It had been a little while before the patrol got back. I was watching the ground, thinking of how I could improve, when I saw two cats speaking quietly on the other side of the clearing. It was a dark grey she-cat and Patchfur. I tried to interpret the broken messages from the parts that were body language, but they were turned away from me and trying to be discreet. I decided that it was none of my business anyway- what chances were there that they were actually talking about_ me_? But then, when they were walking away from each other, meeting over, the she-cat gave it away, when she turned, and visibly scowled at me, seemingly unable to hold back.

"Goldenpaw? Are you OK?" Darkpaw was lent over the golden kitten, unsure of how to proceed. She flicked her tail nervously,

"Oh…yeah." Goldenpaw replied half heartedly, watching Patchfur swap knowing glances with a brown warrior. She hadn't been listening to her. She shouldn't dwell on things- maybe Patchfur had some very important business. And then he and the -black-speckled- brown warrior walked to the tree stump that was the leader's den. The kitten's ears fell back, claws sheathed in and out, in and out in frustration.

Darkpaw still didn't look convinced, but turned to Crashpaw before –hesitantly- carrying on. "So you caught some things today…why didn't you catch me anything?" She joked.

Crashpaw's head bowed, as the kitten had begun to notice he did a lot. "I'll have to…get you some…" He mumbled.

Darkpaw seemed to agree, and was just about to reply, when a shadow- dark, even in the fading light- fell over their blonde friend.

Cloudstar stood magnificently, his fur flowing and smooth, stature huge, and his solemn face was painted on. He said one word. He said a name. He said, "Goldenpaw." His tail gestured for her to follow as he walked off.

Then Silvereye, behind him, hissed quietly "Come to his den in a few minutes. We need to talk with you. Thorntail has called an audience." And then she was gone. The whole clearing seemed quiet. The elders, queens and kittens were all inside. There was one warrior- a she-cat, grey, with a white chest and paws- watching in knowing silence. Every other cat seemed to be in their dens, or hunting.

The newest member of the group sat quietly, frozen with fear. But so was her friend, the grey-brown cat, looking at Goldenpaw with the same fear. Quickly, Crashpaw spoke in a hushed voice.

"Darkpaw? Goldenpaw…? Do you know…?" His voice was filled with questions, and Goldenpaw had no answers. She tried to bring back her voice, but now Darkpaw spoke.

"I think I know…" She mumbled.

"What, Darkpaw…?"

"It's…the audience. It's about her-" She nodded to Goldenpaw, but averted her listening blue eyes. "…They think…that she's kind of bad for us…"

"For _us_?" Crashpaw's eyes grey large. His normal shyness didn't show in his voice. "Why?"

"Um…it's about…something to do with the twolegs. That she was a kittypet."

"And _she_" –he was talking about a different cat now- "Called it?"

"I don't know, she was talking about her…"

"Why Goldenpaw? She hasn't done anything!"

"That might be good for her… She might use it…or mean it…something…"

Then the kitten they were discussing burst out in frustration. "_Why?_ Why?! I haven't even DONE anything!" She hissed, those round eyes distorted with sadness at their prejudice. "…I just wanted to be free, and catch a mouse…"

"Goldenpaw…" Crashpaw whispered. "Do you know?"

"Do I know what…?" The inquisitiveness with which she spoke was tainted with nervousness.

"That dark grey cat?" Darkpaw said, still in hushed tones, but now mumbling again, "Well…she wants you gone."

"…why?" But Darkpaw signalled for Goldenpaw not to talk.

"She hates you, Gold." Crashpaw guessed, and guessed right.

"She's…my mother." Goldenpaw's eyes filled with sudden comprehension as she was dragged away by Silvereye, to face her fate.


End file.
